Little Talks
by destiel-purgaytory
Summary: "You know how things are, when it's late, you're tired and you're still up, talking to someone and little secrets and things you're scared to say just slip out..."
1. Chapter 1

"Little Talks"

You know how things are, when it's late, you're tired and you're still up, talking to someone and little secrets and things you're scared to say just slip out...

* * *

"Fries?" Stiles said through a mouthful of soda, thrusting food in Allison's face.

"No."

"Suit yourself" he said, shoving a handful into his mouth.

The night was colder than usual for summer, the moon large and round hanging above the Jeep. Allison's iPod played smooth background music which did little to still her nerves at the thought of her friends running around potentially killing people if they broke free from Derek's basement.

"What do we do if this all goes wrong?"

"Huh?" Stiles jerked his head up "Oh, if they escape or something? I dunno... Run maybe?"

"I'm serious. If they're stronger as a pack, what happens if they get out? If we're just sat here, what if they, I don't know, try and kill us? Or someone else for that matter?"

"Well we'd be dead so it wouldn't be our problem,"

"Stiles," Allison turned her head to look out of the window and stared at the Hale house. She turned the heating up a bit and curled further into a sweater Scott had left at hers when they were together. It wasn't long before her thoughts turned to her dead mother, wondering what she'd be doing now if she was still there.

"Do you miss your mom?" She asked before even thinking. Stiles stiffened.

"Yes. All the time, but y'know, it was a while ago, I was a lot younger then,"

"I feel like I'm supposed to miss my mom, but all I can feel is guilt, that it's my fault she's dead. I should have been there..."

Stiles sucked loudly through the straw of his soda. Allison nodded, wiping her tired eyes and staring with glazed eyes out of the Jeep.

"It's not your fault, Allison. Your mom... she... it... it wasn't you, okay? It's easier to blame yourself for something you couldn't control because you're the only person you CAN blame. My dad, he misses my mom. And I sometimes know what he's thinking, that it's my fault she got sick. If I hadn't been so... mental, maybe she'd still be here."

"Your mom was sick, Stiles. It wasn't your fault. My mom killed herself, and... I should have said something to her. I had pushed her away because of Scott..."

The two sat in silence, listening to the noises coming from the charred, broken house they were staring at.

"At least we have our dads," Stiles said, after a while. Allison slowly looked at him, her eyes searching his for an answer to a question she was afraid to ask.

The night grew lighter and when Stiles woke the next morning, the moon had been replaced by a milky white sun, hidden behind a mist of clouds, shrouding the Hale house in a smoky fog. Stiles yawned, and glanced at Allison. She looked about 7 years old, and she didn't look like the Allison he knew. Quietly, he started up the Jeep and drove her home.

* * *

Any ideas, let me know (I know this is really bad, I'm just getting into writing again and this is my first TW fic)


	2. Chapter 2

Erica lent her back against the dashboard, feet on the headrest of the chair. She held her hand at arms length and inspected her nails. Isaac regarded her with quiet disinterest, sat in the backseat, tossing his phone and catching it.

The silence between them was comfortable, and neither felt the need to talk. They never had. Erica had never really had anyone to talk to before the Bite, and now even when she had the attention part of her felt uncomfortable talking. Isaac had only really had a couple of friends, and he tended to keep himself to himself, the only friend he'd ever had over was Scott, when he'd fallen out with Stiles and stayed the night, only to leave because his father got violent.

So the two sat, listening to a slow, sad song with a soft melody. Erica tilted her head in time to the hypnotic beat, humming along to the simple tune.

"Do you ever wonder what things would be like without the bite?"

Erica looked up and smiled cruelly.

"Why make myself upset?" She snarked, flicking hair over her shoulder. "I have _everything_," she stretched her arms out as wide as the car they were sat in would let them.

Isaac nodded, looking down at his hands. His phone wallpaper was his brother and him when they were younger. He could make out the light yellow up and down his brothers arms, and see the more purple patterns decorating his own skin.

"I think about it a lot. My dad wouldn't be dead,"

"Yes, but he'd still be beating you up. We _needed_ the bite, Isaac. Epilepsy was destroying my life, and now look at me. And you, you needed to stop your father," Erica went back to studying her perfect nails. She looked at Isaac a while later, and her eyes softened.

"You still miss him though right. Because he was your family?"

"Sort of. I miss my brother more... he'd be disappointed in me if he could see us all now,"

Erica swung her feet down and lent forward, so her face was close to Isaac's.

"Disappointed..." She said, almost swirling the word around in her mouth in disgust. "In you..."

Her head tilted and her hair fell, covering her face partially. Isaac searched her eyes for any element of empathy or compassion.

"I don't even like my family. My parents say I was an accident and my sister's a nightmare. Derek _has_ to lock me up every full moon just to stop me going after them. You're lucky, Isaac. You don't have to deal with that, with the questions. I mean, moving out was the best thing I ever did, but they still _ask,"_

"You wouldn't be saying any of that if you ever felt loss for someone," Isaac spat, pushing her shoulder so her fell back against the dashboard. His eyes darkened, taking on a yellow tinge. "What's your sister's name?"

"Eva," She said, cooly, brushing her long hair back in indignation.

"How old is she?"

"14,"

"Imagine your 14 year old sister, covered in blood, eyes wide with terror and mouth open in a silent scream. Imagine her throat ripped open as she was begging **for you** to stop. Imagine the last thing your little sister seeing was you, teeth out, all wolf on her, ripping her body apart because she's **ANNOYING.** I would give anything to have my brother back!" Isaac's eyes returned to normal as he saw the tears cascading down her cheeks. A shuddering breath fell from her mouth.

Slowly she fell forward and kissed Isaac. Not in a sexual way. But it was her way of saying she was sorry. And in some ways that she felt his pain. He froze, and pushed her off him.

He shook his head and got out of the car as Derek walked towards them.

"Sorry for keeping you two," he said, climbing in. Isaac continued to walk, down the street away from the safety of the street lamps and into the dark, where no one could see him crying.


End file.
